1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to radio communication systems and components. More particularly the invention is directed to antenna elements and antenna arrays for radio communication systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Background Information
Modern wireless antenna implementations generally include a plurality of radiating elements that may be arranged to provide a desired radiated (and received) signal beamwidth and azimuth scan angle. For an omni-directional antenna it is desirable to achieve a near uniform beamwidth that exhibits a minimum variation over 360 degrees of coverage. Differing from highly directional antennas an omni-directional antenna beamwidth is preferably nearly constant in azimuth. Such antennas provide equal signal coverage about them which is useful in certain wireless applications. However it is difficult to maintain a desired broad frequency bandwidth and also provide an omni-directional beamwidth.
Accordingly a need exists for an antenna design which expands the useful frequency bandwidth of an antenna element while providing nearly uniform omni-directional radiation pattern.